Abandoned
by ShiTiger
Summary: A short Wreck-It Ralph fic. Slash suggested (mostly one-sided). Felix Jr. x Ralph. Slight trailer spoilers.


**Abandoned**

_Setting: After Ralph rescues Felix from the cell. _

* * *

Ralph wasn't the smartest villain on the system, and that didn't really bother him much. Still, it was frustrating to rescue someone and suddenly have to deal with their unexpected mood-swings. In all the years that Ralph had worked with Felix, the younger man had always been patient and overly optimistic in the face of a challenge.

'We're stopping here for a while, boys,' Sergeant Calhoun stated, clearly expecting her orders to be obeyed without question.

The red-haired villain glanced over his shoulder in time to see Felix's green eyes narrowing at the sergeant with clear disdain. Seriously? The shorter man had been so happy when Ralph had rescued him, but then his temper had shown itself the moment Ralph had introduced him to Calhoun and Vanellope. And frankly, enough was enough...

* * *

'Cally, why is Ralph dragging Felix down the side tunnel?' Vanellope asked.

'Hopefully it's so they can settle their differences and stop pussy-footing around the real issue. But then again, they are men... so I might have to beat them over the head with reality,' Calhoun smirked. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't been around the block a few times with several of the other female sergeants.

* * *

'What is your problem?!' Ralph released the other man, his huge hands immediately settling on his hips as he glared down at his former nemesis.

'My problem? I'm not the one with the problem here,' Felix answered, frowning up at him with narrowed eyes.

'You've been acting weird since I rescued you. First, you were so excited to see me that you even hugged me, but then you met the girls and you began acting like a jerk,' the villain stated firmly. His words clearly hit a cord with the repairman who looked away with reddened cheeks.

'Look, I'm not forcing you to come with us. If you want to go back to the game, go right ahead. It really doesn't matter to me,' Ralph sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Felix stiffened, shock replacing his embarrassment for a few short moments before anger decided to take over. 'Fine! Take off with Zena Warrior Princess or little Miss Sugar Rush for all I care. You've already abandoned me once, so I don't know why I even got my hopes up.' The repairman marched past his taller companion, intent on leaving the way they had come.

'You think I abandoned you?' Ralph blinked, turning to stare at the shorter man in amazement.

Felix froze, his eyes widening as he attempted to find the words to fix his blunder. Glancing over his shoulder, he commented, 'I meant us. You didn't abandon me specifically or anything, you abandoned all of us. I'm leaving now. Go back to your girlfriends.'

'They are not my girlfriends, they're just friends. Besides, I didn't think you had issues with women,' the villain answered.

'I don't have issues with women,' the repairman announced.

'Then why are you treating them like dirt? They haven't done anything to you,' Ralph commented

Felix turned away again, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 'I'll apologize to them and then I'll leave.'

The larger man tilted his head to the side, eyeing his former adversary curiously. Ralph felt the sudden urge to dart forward and wrap his arms around Felix. There was just something unsettling about the eerie, almost depressed, tone of his voice. His... friend, wasn't meant to be unhappy. And deep down, Ralph knew that he was the true source of Felix's unhappiness.

'Goodbye, Ralph. I hope you find what you're looking for,' the shorter man whispered, striding down the tunnel. This time, he didn't look back.

...the end...

**Note:** _Dark, moody, somewhat depressing even. I love the Ralph x Felix pairing, but it seems more likely that Felix would be harbouring an unspoken fondness for his gaming counterpart. Ralph is too absorbed in his own life and quest to see how much he's hurting the smaller man. Thus, the one-sided love stays unspoken... for now. _

_Love the story idea and can't wait to see the movie. Although, I have to say that I did have a WTF? moment when I heard a reviewer call the little 9 year old girl in the movie "Ralph's love interest" She's cute and all, but his love interest? Kinda weird to have that sort of thing in a family movie. I could see it in Japan, but in the USA? Eh, I suppose I don't really care. Love is love and all. Still, I prefer Ralph x Felix. _


End file.
